


Everything I do (I do it for you)

by Daisyflo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Colleagues - Freeform, F/M, Hand Touching, No Pregnancy, shy Ben, shy idiots, shy rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyflo/pseuds/Daisyflo
Summary: Ben ends up in jail for punching an immigration officer who mixed up Rey's paperwork with someone else's and tries to arrest her.based on a reylo_prompts tweet - written for the 1000 words challenge





	Everything I do (I do it for you)

“So, uh… Thank you. I guess.”

The light flickers for the third time since she entered the room, threatening to leave them in complete darkness. It wasn’t exactly how Rey intended to spend her weekend, but it could’ve been worse. Maybe.

The trip has been planned by their company months ago with precision, from their departure time to the meals the hotel would offer them. Skywalker had even made sure their seats were well situated even for economy class, which is a blessing since their plane takes off at seven AM, sharp- Rey likes the way the sun shines through the clouds in the early morning, and she has a feeling she’s going to need something appeasing after what happened at check-in.

She wasn’t even supposed to be here in the first place: Hux got sick, Poe refused to take his place in favor of his getaway with Finn and Rose… well, Rose just knows Rey’s had a crush on Ben for years and she’s the kind of friend who would make up some good excuse about a wedding to not go and leave their boss with no one else but Rey. So here she is, at six AM on a Saturday, paying the bail to free her colleague from the little cell he was put in about an hour ago.

“’twas nothing.”

She’s almost tempted to laugh at his words, but the fact that he actually said something is a victory in itself. He hasn’t said a single thing since the taxi left them at the drop off point, only looked at her to take her suitcase from her arms and carry it along with his.

“Well, you got arrested,” Rey points out with a little smile. “That’s not nothing.”

A brief shrug shakes his shoulders, and his face is still unshaken. It’s a huge contrast to the anger that seized him earlier at the security checkpoint when her papers somehow got mixed with someone else’s. There’s still a hint of it twitching the corner of his lips, and Rey feels her heart tighten at the sight of it. Ben has always been this distant, quiet man of third floor. _Intense_, as Poe likes to say; he always looks very focused on something none of them can see, like he doesn’t have time for any other emotions to cross him. It was to her surprise when she saw a glimmer of panic in his eyes as the immigration officer approached her with handcuffs and a disapproving look, asking her to follow him. She’d refused, of course- which had only worsened the situation; and before she knew it, both her arms were locked in her back, a sharp pain traveling up her shoulders as the man tried to take her with him.

Of course, that was before Ben had punched him in the face.

“Well, still… thank you.”

She’s almost surprised when, instead of another shrug, he gives her a small nod. “Better me than you.”

He’s right, and it hurts how right he is. She probably would’ve been the one locked up in a cell if he hadn’t been here. Rey isn’t stupid: everything happened way too fast for her to explain the misunderstanding, and the officer didn’t seem exactly inclined to listen to her anyway. Ben, on the other hand, had managed to turn their attention away and be heard. Sure, it’d cost him a brief detour to the airport’s cell and a slight delay in their schedule, but he’d been heard by the chief himself, who’d apologized to Rey the minute she’d run into the small station.

She tries not to dwell too much on the mixed feelings this gives her when the man hands her a form and a pen, intimating her to sign at the bottom.

“With our sincerest apologies, miss.”

Rey isn’t bitter by nature, but the temptation to ignore him is intense. “Accepted,” she replies as the pen makes a sharp movement on the paper. “Just remind your men to _talk_ to people before proceeding to break their arms and scare a whole crowd.”

“Will do, miss.”

The embarrassment on his face is enough for her to leave it at it and hand him the paper in return. A few minutes later, she and Ben walk out of the police station, their suitcases trailing behind them as they walk back to the departure gate. They make it into the plane just in time to see the end of the safety instructions before reaching their assigned seats at the far back of the alley.

“I think I owe you a drink or something,” Rey murmurs when Ben flops down onto the seat next to hers. His eyes are covered by rebellious locks of hair, and Rey feels her heart make a loop in her chest when their gazes finally meet.

“You don’t, really. It was just… it felt right.”

He’s slightly out of breath from having put their luggage in the small compartment above their heads, and it just makes him even hotter.

“Still,” Rey murmurs, her eyes fixed on his.

Timidly, she leans on the armrest between them and drops a kiss on his cheek. She’s seized by panic as she realizes her gesture: they’re colleagues. _Colleagues_. The word echoes in her mind as she starts thinking about the best way to apologize. Maybe it’s the thrill of being alone with him for two days, or the fact that he protected her earlier, or maybe she’s just-

His hand immediately comes to cover hers on the armrest, his palm sweaty as his fingers delicately twine with hers. She thinks she’s dreaming when his deep, velvet voice rises, his breath hot against her skin as he raises her hand to his beautiful lips.

“Just don’t go too far,” he whispers. “I can’t get arrested twice in a weekend.”

And just like that, he drops a small kiss on her knuckles, the sound of her heartbeats only equaled by the plane starting to take off.


End file.
